


[Podfic] Forget the World

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/M, Families of Choice, For Me, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: lady_ragnell's story read aloud: "It takes Hunith a moment to recognize the girl on her doorstep."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763522) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology vol. VII: Resist (Feb. 2017).

Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/%5bMerlin%5d%20Forget%20the%20World.mp3) | **Size:** 7.8 MB | **Duration:** 8:30 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
